Software components are frequently executed in complex execution environments that include many different hardware components. For example, an execution environment might include not only the actual computer systems upon which a software component executes, but also many other types of hardware components like load balancers, routers, network switches, and other types of hardware devices. The execution of the software component may be dependent upon the proper configuration and operation of these hardware devices.
In some cases, changes to the configuration of a hardware device in an execution environment may create an issue with the operation of a software component. For example, a software component may fail to execute properly following a change to the software or hardware configuration of a hardware device in the execution environment. In complex execution environments, the cause of these types of software issues can be difficult to identify. As a result, some system administrators have become hesitant to modify the configuration of hardware devices for fear of introducing a software issue for which the root cause may be difficult to identify and address.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.